


It's not real, You're not real

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans are only something that you read about in books and see in movies, Stiles finds himself falling for a human he didn't think was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not real, You're not real

“ _Humans don’t exist Stiles_.” His father told him that ever since he was a child. “ _Humans don’t exist. They don’t…and they never will.”_ But Stiles didn’t believe that. He knew what he saw in the woods that day his mother went missing. He needed to find her, needed to make her come back and he didn’t remember anything after. But he saw something in the darkness. He saw eyes, not red, not blue, not gold, but brown. A color he had never seen before.

The days after that he kept telling his father about the brown eyed wolf that found him in the woods.

“ _There are no brown eyed wolves Stiles. I told you. The only things with those eyes are humans and they aren’t real. Humans are what we tell you to behave. Now I don’t want to hear any more about it.”_

Stiles didn’t let up. The questions went on until he turned fourteen and entered high school. The questions stopped. His mother was never mentioned again either.

“Dude. There’s a new movie coming out. It’s a race movie and it’s the first one in a long time about humans. When was the last time we seen one?”

Stiles smiled. “I think when we were ten? And it was that horror movie.”

Scott frowned. “That wasn’t a horror film.”

“Well I guess the acting was just that horrible.”

The two boys laughed as they continued to make their way to the only diner in Beacon Hills. It was run by alpha/beta couple Talia Hale and Samuel Hale. Talia and Samuel had children, Laura and Cora, both of whom were Stiles’ and Scott’s best friends. Coming from the only three founding families they were all bound to become friends.

“Hi Mrs. Hale.” Stiles smiled when he took a seat on the stool at the counter, Scott, on the other hand chose to sit in the back where his boyfriend, Beta Isaac Lahey was sitting. “Mr. Hale.”

“Hello Stiles.” Mr. Hale responded. “The usual?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nah. Dad said since my alpha status is becoming clearer, I need to cut out all the junk food. So give me the alpha special please.”

“Coming right up.”

Stiles and Talia watched as he disappeared into the back of the diner.

“Alpha huh? Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah. Dad smelt it on me not too long ago. I thought I was going to be a beta, but oh well. Alpha’s good I guess.”

“Alpha is amazing. Your mother would have been proud.”

“Thanks.”

 


End file.
